exastrisfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
L'Art Runique
Introduction À travers Azeroth circule des torrents d'énergie appelées Lignes Telluriques. Celles-ci forment des motifs quand elles convergent entre elles, ces lignes représentent les "vaisseaux sanguins" d'Azeroth. Elles ont une influence sur la culture de chaque race d'Azeroth, ces dernières les identifiant comme des lieux sacrés, magiques, hantés ' ou encore des lieux au lien fort avec les 'éléments '''. Ceux désirant percer les mystères de la magie runique arrivent à la conclusion que la '''convergence des lignes ne serait pas la seule explication à la puissance '''de ces lieux. En effet, les motifs que ces dernières forment sont d'égale importance, affectant les alentours selon la nature du motif. Ces '''motifs, qui ressemblent à un étrange alphabet '''sont ce qu'on appelle les '''runes. Chaque rune correspond à un motif décrit par ces lignes quelque part dans le monde. Un motif crée un effet magique quand il est parcouru d'énergie tellurique, néanmoins par leur occurrence naturelle, les effets sont trop larges et dispersés pour avoir un impact significatif. Les créateurs de runes cherchent à reproduire ces motifs, que ça soit sur des objets ou créatures, en manifestant une magie à caractère arcanique dite naturelle Qui, à l'instar de celle utilisée par les arcaniste, n'est pas corruptrice. Ce n'est qu'un emprunt des flux telluriques d'Azeroth, rien de plus. Organisées en familles, les runes sont différentes parties spécifiques d'un ensemble. Ensemble qui, reconstitué, forme un motif unique. La rune la plus complexe d'une famille est l'addition graphique de toutes '''les '''runes de cette famille, allant donc de la plus simple à la plus complexe jusqu'à compléter le motif (on obtient donc un motif/famille contenant 6 runes, une de chaque niveau, par l'addition des tracés runiques des ces dernières). Types de runes Il existe trois '''types de runes : #Les '''marques '''sont inscrites sur une '''créature '''et ne ciblent que la créature. #Les '''glyphes '''sont inscrites sur un '''objet et ne visent que cette objet. #Un sceau '''est placé sur un '''objet ou '''une '''créature '''avec comme objectif de créer un effet de zone, avec cette objet/créature servant de centre. Chaque sceau à sa propre zone de portée. Activer une rune= Pour activer une rune, il est nécessaire d'infuser cette dernière avec du mana, le processus est similaire au lancer de sortilège. La magie runique passe donc par deux étapes: la '''création de la rune et son activation. Par ailleurs, tout le monde peut activer une rune, à condition d'être un créateur de rune (scribe ou maître-rune) et de connaître la rune à activer. Activer une rune n'est pas lancer un sort. Là où les lanceurs de sorts arcaniques canalisent la magie et la façonne à travers de composantes gestuelles, vocales et matérielles, le créateur de rune infuse simplement son énergie dans le motif formé par la rune, servant de pont entre l'énergie et la rune (en somme, telle charge de mana attire telle charge d'énergie tellurique). C'est ce procédé qui définit la différence entre l'usage des runes et l'usage traditionnel de la magie, et c'est la raison pour laquelle les runes ne causent pas de corruption. Le procédé traditionnel de création et d'usage de sortilèges n'est pas quelque chose de naturelle, les énergies émanant du Puit d'Éternité n'obéissent pas docilement, le procédé employé par les mages et les sorciers consiste à les forcer/asservir par la volonté du lanceur (les arcanistes façonnent l'arcane par leur mana et ce de manière directe, ce qui les expose à la corruption). Cette acte représente l'hubris suprême, l'envie de déformer les forces la nature en déranger l'essence, ce qui soumet ces lanceurs à la corruption arcanique. Quand les créateurs de runes, utilisent un procédé (l'usage des motifs) déjà existant dans la nature, ils n'ont donc pas le besoin d'imposer leur domination sur les énergies naturelles, ils ne font relier ces dernières à un motif existant déjà, à grande échelle. |-|Créer une rune= La puissance d'une rune dépend entièrement du motif/'complexité' de cette dernière. Il existe trois formes de runes, catégorisés par le travail/'temps' nécessaire pour les créer, de la plus simple à la plus complexe : |-|Détecter une rune= Un des plus gros inconvénients à l'utilisation de rune est le fait que ces dernières ne sont pas discrètes. Les objets, les lieux et les personnes marqués avec des runes sont facilement reconnaissables, ces motifs complexes tatoués, sculptés, gravés et dessiner sautent aux yeux. Une rune peut être masqué par des vêtements dans le cas d'une marque ou par une tapisserie dans le cas d'un sceau. Toutefois, quand activée, même voilée, cette dernière dénoncera sa position par sa luminescence. *Perception : Quand une rune est activée, elle rayonne de magie. La couleur dépend du créateur de la rune et de la nature de cette dernière, mais elles sont généralement dorées ou argentées. Si la rune est cachée, DD 110 -10/niveau de rune Perception pour détecter le rayonnement de la rune à travers ce qui la cache. Les créatures doivent être à 3m pour pouvoir tenter un jet de Perception quand la rune est active. *Détection magique : Un sort de détection de magie révèle la présence d'une rune que si cet dernière est active et ne dévoile pas son effet, ne donnant qu'un simple aperçu du motif. Un maître rune est capable, via un test, de deviner l'effet de part son expérience et ses connaissances de la magie runique. |-|Détruire une rune= Du fait que la puissance et l’utilité d'une rune dépendent directement du motif dessiné, détruire ce motif détruit la rune et ses pouvoirs. Néanmoins ces motifs ont une mécanisme de défense naturelle, les rendant difficiles à détruire. Se fortifiant de la magie Attirant constamment la magie vers elles, les runes sont très durables, le temps. Les runes ont une solidité équivalente à celle de l'objet ou de la créature sur lesquelles elles se trouvent, avec un bonus de +1 à partir du niveau 3''' de rune et '''+2 à partir du niveau 4'''. Elles disposent d'une '''ténacité de 3'''/niveau de rune. Les runes absorbent les attaques avec un torrent magique, attaquer une rune n'inflige donc '''aucun dégât à l'objet/personne sur lequel elle se trouve, sauf si l'attaque est assez puissante pour détruire la rune, dans ce cas-ci le porteur subit l'excédent de dégâts. Les runes spontanées sont assez fragile aux autres magies, les dissipations de magies et autres sortilèges les détruisent facilement. Détruire la rune (réduire ses points de vie à 0) dissipe l'effet. Les runes manuscrites et permanentes sont bien plus difficiles à détruire. L'encre utilisée pour les créer leur procure une grande résistance jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient activées. Une fois activée, l'encre se régénère jusqu'à ce qu'elle se désactive. Quand elles atteignent 0 PV, elles sont détruites et leurs effet se dissipe immédiatement. Pour utiliser un sortilège de dissipation de magie ou un autre sort similaire, la rune doit être à la moitié de son total de PV. Un effet de dissipation qui est 1 niveau supérieur à la rune peut outrepasser cette restriction. Les sortilèges de dissipation détruisent également le motif, la rune s'effaçant. *'Contresort' : fonctionnent normalement sur les runes spontanées. Les runes manuscrites et permanentes sont plus difficiles à contrer, un lanceur de sort (ou créateur de rune) peut essayer de contrer l'effets des runes quand elles sont activés, mais au prix de DD+25 Jet de Sort(contre). Sur une réussite, la rune en soit existe encore mais est momentanément désactivée (1 round pour une différence de 10, 2 round pour 25, 3 rounds pour 50, 4 rounds pour une réussite critique ou écart de 100). Sites telluriques Les motifs formant les runes ne sont pas de simples gribouillis, chaque rune est la représentation en deux dimensions d'un endroit du monde qu'un créateur de rune a eu le temps d'étudier. En découvrant le schéma précis de lignes telluriques dans un site de puissance (nommé origine, source, nœud, etc), la nature du site peut être recréée: les lignes telluriques d'un désert ardent peuvent donner vie à des runes de destruction ardente, alors que celles qui sont enfouis dans un marais lugubre peuvent très bien donner vie à des runes de mort ou décomposition. Quand un créateur de rune se trouvent à l'endroit où se trouvent la rune qu'il utilise, ses runes natives profitent de DD-10 Résistance(cibles). Familles de runes Les anciens textes regroupent la plupart des runes en familles de rune. Ces motifs sont incroyablement complexes, de véritables cartes cryptées des chemins suivis par les lignes telluriques autours et à travers la position géographique des puissants sites magiques (naturels). Un créateur désirant découvrir de nouvelles runes peut partir à la recherche de l'un de ses confrères afin de négocier un partage de savoir. Ce premier peut aussi méditer sur les flux de pouvoirs des sites runiques pour approfondir sa compréhension des motifs et les visualiser avec précision (surtout efficace en tant que marcheur tellurique, à bas niveau cela prend beaucoup de temps et reste flou). *Exception : La plupart des motifs '''forment des familles, ayant jusqu'à '''6 runes différentes dans leur motif. Toutefois, certaines runes sont uniques et n'appartiennent à aucun motif. Motif de la Perception= Awareness Pattern Site ''': The pattern of Awareness is drawn from the top of Mount Farview, in the Stonetalon mountain range. The strange confi guration of this mountain is such that those standing at or near the peak can see much further, the echoes of the surrounding peaks amplify all sounds, and the winds carry even the slightest scent to every nose. '''Attunement : If you use a rune from this pattern on yourself, multiply the duration by 10. Awareness Pattern Runes : *'0' Mark of Lesser Vision : Subject gains low-light vision. *'1' Mark of Lesser Awareness : Subject gains a +10 insight bonus on next attack roll. *'2' Mark of Awareness : Subject gains a +4 insightbonus to AC. *'3' Mark of Vision: Subject gains darkvision and can see invisible objects. *'4' Mark of Greater Awareness: Subject is alerted to magical eavesdropping. *'5' Mark of Evasion: Subject gains improved evasion. *'6' Mark of True Vision: Subject sees all things as they really are. *'7' Mark of Sensing: Subject gains blindsight and scent. *'8' Mark of Greater Sensing: Subject gains blindsight, scent and tremorsense. *'9' Mark of Ultimate Awareness: Subject gains sixth-sense warnings of impending danger. |-|Motif de la Bête= Site : The Vale of Beasts is a small clearing in the midst of Ashenvale Forest. In this place, the fl ows of magic work strangely on animals and monsters, causing those creatures to congregate peacefully. The nearby night elves call this the Congress of Beasts and have learned to avoid it, for they discovered that the co-existence of the beasts there does not extend to humanoids. Attunement : You may make a full attack when you charge a foe. Beast Pattern Runes : *'0' Mark of the Cat: Subject gains a +5 bonus on next Agility-based skill check. *'1' Mark of the Tiger: Natural weapon deals more damage. *'2' Mark of the Beast: Subject gains +4 to Strength, Agility or Stamina. *'3' Mark of the Badger: Subject fl ies into a rage. *'4' Mark of the Lizard: Subject gains fast healing 3. *'5' Mark of the Worgen: Target gains +4 to Strength, Agility and Stamina. *'6' Mark of the Tortoise: Subject gains +5 natural armor and damage reduction 10/adamantine. *'7' Mark of the Serpent: One natural weapon is endowed with venom sacs (1d10 Sta/1d10 Sta). *'8' Mark of the Basilisk: Subject can make gaze attacks that turn creatures to stone. *'9' Mark of the Dragon: Subject gains a breath weapon that deals 25d6. |-|Motif de la Flamme= Site : The pattern for this rune lies deep in the caldera of the Searing Peak, in the Redridge Mountains. Attunement : You gain fire resistance 10. Flame Pattern Runes : *'0' Glyph of Warmth: Heats a metal object. *'1' Glyph of Greater Warmth: Bearer becomes immune to cold weather effects. *'2' Glyph of Searing: Item bursts into fl ame,dealing +1d6 fi re damage. *'3' Mark of Flame: Subject gains fi re resistance 10. *'4' Sigil of the Inferno: All fi re effects in the areaare augmented. *'5' Mark of Greater Flame: Target gains fi reresistance 20. *'6' Glyph of Greater Searing: Item bursts into flame, dealing +3d6 fi re damage. *'7' Sigil of the Great Inferno: All fi re effects inthe area are greatly augmented. *'8' Mark of the Ultimate Flame: Target gainsimmunity to fi re. *'9' Sigil of the Ultimate Inferno: All fi re effects in the area are greatly augmented. |-|Motif de la Glace= Site : The ley line pattern that forms the basis for the Frost pattern is found in Northrend, in a vale of terrible, biting cold that is said to be the source of all cold in Azeroth. Attunement : You gain cold resistance 10. Frost Pattern Runes : *'0' Glyph of Coolness: Cools a metal object. *'1' Glyph of Greater Coolness: Bearer becomes immune to hot weather effects. *'2' Glyph of Chill: Item radiates cold, dealing +1d6 cold damage. *'3' Mark of Ice: Target gains cold resistance 10. *'4' Sigil of the Arctic: All cold effects in the area are augmented. *'5' Mark of Greater Ice: Target gains coldresistance 20. *'6' Glyph of Greater Chill: Item radiates cold,dealing +3d6 cold damage. *'7' Sigil of the Great Arctic: All cold effects inthe area are greatly augmented. *'8' Mark of Ultimate Ice: Target gains immunityto cold. *'9' Sigil of the Ultimate Arctic: All cold effects in the area are greatly augmented. |-|Motif de Soin= Site : Near the windswept plains of Mulgore, there is a series of hot springs that house the ley lines that originate this pattern. These hot springs have strange healing powers, allowing those who rest in them to heal at double their normal rate. Attunement : Those under your care heal at double the natural healing rate (see WoW RPG, Chapter 12: Combat, “Injury and Death”). This does not affect magical healing. Healing Pattern Runes : *'0' Mark of Minor Healing: Heals 1 point of damage. *'1' Mark of Lesser Healing: Heals 2d6 points of damage. *'2' Mark of Healing: Heals 4d6 points of damage. *'3' Mark of Greater Healing: Heals 6d6 points of damage. *'4' Mark of Superior Healing: Heals 8d6 points of damage. *'5' Mark of Ultimate Healing: Heals 10d6 points of damage. *'6' Sigil of Healing: Heals 4d6 points of damage in an area. *'7' Sigil of Greater Healing: Heals 6d6 points of damage in an area. *'8' Sigil of Superior Healing: Heals 8d6 points of damage in an area. *'9' Sigil of Ultimate Healing: Heals 10d6 points of damage in an area. |-|Motif de Déplacement= Site ''': The ley line pattern that forms the basis for the Motion pattern can be found in a series of intricate canyons in the Badlands, wherein all manner of fastmoving creatures can be found. Those who move quickly within this area find their movement inexplicably increased by +10 feet. '''Attunement : Your base land speed increases by +10 feet as long as you wear light armor or no armor. Motion Pattern Runes : *'0' Mark of Lesser Speed: Subject’s speed improves by +10 feet. *'1' Glyph of Safefall: Object falls slowly. *'2' Mark of Speed: Subject’s speed increases by +30 feet and he gains a +10 bonus on Climb and Jump checks. *'3' Mark of Flying: Subject fl ies at speed of 60 feet. *'4' Sigil of Lesser Transportation: Teleports creatures a short distance. *'5' Sigil of Transportation: Teleports creatures anywhere on the plane. *'6' Mark of Motion: Subject can climb, burrow, fl y and swim. *'7' Sigil of Greater Transportation: Teleports creatures to any plane. *'8' Glyph of Opening: Opens a passage through door or wall. *'9' Sigil of Ultimate Transportation: Sigil teleports creatures to designated spot, by trigger. |-|Motif de Régénération= Site : In the Valley of Dulvarinn, found in the Moonglade, the herbs and plants have a variety of incredible uses, from nigh-indestructible thread to healing balms. It is from the ley line pattern in this valley that the Restoration pattern is derived. Attunement : You gain a +4 bonus on saves against poisons and diseases. Additionally, you heal ability damage at double the normal rate. Restoration Pattern Runes : *'0' Mark of Lesser Restoration: Ends dazes and dazzled conditions. *'1' Mark of Vigor: Removes fatigue or alleviates exhaustion. *'2' Glyph of Mending: Repairs an object. *'3' Sigil of Purifi cation: Restores the land and repairs crops. *'4' Mark of Purifi cation: Immunizes subject against poison, detoxifi es venom. *'5' Mark of Freedom: Subject moves normally despite impediments. *'6' Mark of Restoration: Subject is restored to normal mental function. *'7' Mark of Greater Restoration: Restores all lost levels and ability scores. *'8' Mark of Resurrection: Fully restores dead subject. *'9' Mark of Regeneration: Subject gains fast healing 20. |-|Motif de Protection= Site : In the mountains near Grim Batol can be found the Great Bulwarks, a series of interlocking peaks with an incredibly high metal ore content. The ley line pattern of this area makes them utterly impassable — all things, from lava fl ows to storms to travelers must pass around the Great Bulwarks, for they cannot pass through or over them. Attunement : You can generate a protective ward around yourself as a supernatural ability. You gain a resistance bonus equal to your caster level on your next saving throw. Activating this power is a move action, and the protective ward is an abjuration effect with a duration of 1 hour. You may use this ability once per day. Shielding Pattern Runes : *'0' Mark of Minor Shielding: Subject gains +1 resistance bonus on saving throws. *'1' Mark of Lesser Shielding: Spell attacks miss target 50% of the time. *'2' Mark of Energy Shielding: Subject ignores 10 points of damage per attack from specifi ed energy type. *'3' Sigil of Dispelling: Cancels spells and magical effects. *'4' Sigil of Shielding: Stops 1st- through 3rd-level spell effects. *'5' Mark of Greater Shielding: Subject gains spell resistance 21. *'6' Mark of Superior Shielding: Subject gains immunity to necromancy and transmutation effects. *'7' Mark of Ultimate Shielding: Turns spell back upon the original caster. *'8' Mark of Mind Shielding: Subject is immune to magical effects on mind or emotions and scrying. *'9' Sigil of Ultimate Shielding: Absorbs spells. |-|Motif de la Pierre= Site : In the windswept canyons of the Stonetalons there lies the Great Maze, a massive labyrinth of stone. Unbeknownst to most of those who discover it, this maze is actually a powerful ley line pattern, for erosion has worn away all of the stone save that augmented by the strange lines of force, leaving behind the intricate rune-pattern used by rune-casters who master the Stone pattern. Attunement : You gain DR 1/—. Stone Pattern Runes : *'0' Glyph of Lesser Hardening: Increases an object’s hardness and hit points by +1. *'1' Mark of Lesser Stone: Subject may deal lethal damage with unarmed attacks. *'2' Glyph of Hardening: Increases an object’s hardness and hit points by +3. *'3' Mark of Lesser Resilience: Subject gains DR 2/adamantine. *'4' Mark of Stone: Subject may deal lethal damage with unarmed attacks, and unarmed attacks deal more damage. *'5' Mark of Resilience: Subject gains DR 5/adamantine. *'6' Glyph of Greater Hardening: Increases an object’s hardness and hit points by +10. *'7' Mark of Greater Stone: Subject may deal lethal damage with unarmed attacks, and unarmed attacks deal much more damage, for one year. *'8' Mark of Greater Resilience: Subject gains damage reduction 10/adamantine. *'9' Mark of the Megalith: Subject is transformed into stone, increasing its combat abilities. |-|Motif de la Tempête= Site : The mountains around the glorious city of Stormwind Keep have an impressive ley line pattern that is responsible for the occasional sudden squalls that give Stormwind its name. Attunement : You can unfailingly predict the weather one day in advance, granting you an effective +4 bonus on Survival checks to survive adverse weather. You also gain electricity resistance 5. Storm Pattern Runes : *'0' Mark of Fair Weather: Subject gains a +2 bonus on saves against weather hazards. *'1' Glyph of Sweet Air: Ranged weapon ignores penalties for buffeting winds. *'2' Mark of the Airwalker: Subject rises on the winds, moving straight up. *'3' Glyph of Thunder: Object sounds a peal of thunder when it is used to strike, or is struck. *'4' Mark of the Stormrider: Subject gains the ability to fl y on storm winds and electricity resistance 10. *'5' Glyph of Lightning: Object unleashes a blast of lightning when it is used to strike, or is struck. *'6' Sigil of Spring Rain: Area receives precipitation as though it were spring in that locale. *'7' Sigil of the Levin-Curse: Area gains a higher likelihood of being struck by lightning during a storm. *'8' Mark of the Cyclone Tamer: Subject is swept up in a cyclone that moves at incredible speeds and prevents attacks. *'9' Sigil of the Maelstrom: Area attracts devastating weather. |-|Motif de Frappe= Site : Blackrock Spire, the site of arguably one of the most terrible battles ever to ravage Azeroth, is home to a ley line pattern of incredible martial potency. Attunement : You gain a +1 competence bonus on attack rolls with a single, specifi c weapon with which you are profi cient (such as longswords, tauren totems or unarmed strikes). Striking Pattern Runes : *'0' Mark of Kind Striking: Natural weapon deals +1d4 points of nonlethal damage on next attack. *'1' Mark of Sure Striking: Natural weapon ignores partial cover and concealment. *'2' Mark of Magic Striking: Natural weapon gains +1 or higher enhancement bonus. *'3' Mark of Aligned Striking: Natural weapon becomes good, evil, lawful or chaotic. *'4' Mark of Hardened Striking: Natural weapon gains improved base damage and critical multiplier. *'5' Mark of Vampiric Striking: Natural weapon’s attacks heal the attacker. *'6' Mark of Energy Striking: Natural weapon deals an extra +3d6 points of energy damage. *'7' Mark of Dread Striking: Natural weapon deals 2 points of Stamina damage in addition to normal damage. *'8' Mark of Greater Hardened Striking: Natural weapon becomes adamantine and gains improved base damage. *'9' Mark of Ultimate Striking: Natural weapons gain reach and improve base damage, and allow ranged attacks. Catégorie:Arcana Catégorie:Maître Rune Catégorie:Scribe